


A Faed Meeting

by ShayBlackLion



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayBlackLion/pseuds/ShayBlackLion
Summary: Kagome felt some hair against her butt that she knows is not her's and she didn't know where she was. As Kagome sat up she noticed that what she was on and who she was with made no sense her body was on black sheets with somebody she shouldn't have be with. Kagome knew who that long black hair belong to and that spider scar on his back belonged too how could this have happened when she didn't remember it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've posted anything I have wrote so I hope you like it and if you have opinions I like to know but if you going to be mean guys I don't need that but I want to thank my friend Jocelyn for being my editor. And guys there is some Renkotsu/Kagome and Suikotsu/ Kagome it just wouldn't let me put those in so sorry I try. I don't own any of the characters.

Kagome felt some hair against her butt that she knew was not her's and she didn’t know where she was. As Kagome sat up she noticed that what she was on and who she was with made no sense her body was laying on black sheets with somebody she shouldn’t be with. Kagome knew who that long black hair belong to and the spider scar on his back belonged too how could this have happened when she didn’t remember it?

24 Hour's Earlier

I had just came through the well to hear Inuyasha and Shippo arguing about the last bag of chips when I climbed out I asked Inuyasha where our next destination was today to distract them both from fighting. Miroku walked up with Sango as Kirara was fallowing her and told me we’re supposed to be on our way to Nagoya today and that we got the information from some merchants told us that a demon with unusual powers there so might Naraku and his other demons. As I heard this I was hoping we could catch Naraku so that my friends life’s would be there’s again instead of the dark path that we had to take because of Naraku but as I thought this something they said made my stomach tell me that nothing was going to go as we planned. So we gathered our stuff to start the journey to Nagoya and as I got on my bike Shippo jumped into the basket and Miroku and Sango got on Kirara then Inuyasha starts talking about how he couldn’t wait to kick Naraku ass for everything he’s done and I rolled my eyes. Even though the journey started out peaceful of course you always have to have that one moment where something pops up out of nowhere and the name of this person is none other then Kouga and his pack of wolf’s. “ Hey mutt how are you taking care of my woman?” Inuyasha snarl's at Kouga. “ Dammit she not your woman you stupid wolf hurry up and leave so we can go kill Naraku at Nagoya!” As soon as Kouga heard his name he got serious and looked at us. “ So you’ve heard about what’s happening at Nagoya? We’re just on our way there I will avenge my pack for what he did even if it kills me.” Inuyasha screams “ Not if I get there first you idiot the one who’s going to take Naraku out is me.” I look at Koga and smile apologetically. “ Well if you get there first we will see you there Kouga.” “ Bye my sweet Kagome and see you mutt face all let you off this one time since you know I can beat you.” As Kouga leave Inuyasha cursed him. Miroku and Sango look at each other and shook their heads. “ Well that was more polite then usual they usually get out of hand.” They been walking for four hours when they finally reached the front gate of Nagoya if things didn’t seem wrong when a mile out Inuyasha nose keeped wrinkling as if he smelled something gross as we stared at the blood splattered all across the gate. I couldn’t take my eye's off it as I wonder how many Innocents children, women, and old people Naraku demon had killed just to make his plan for the Shikon no Tama come into being just to show us he the number one yokai with all those Innocents makes me want to cry. Inuyasha looks at Sango and nods his head and backs up so she can throw a demon smoke bomb into the village to see how many small demon's came out and as they do Miroku used his wind tunnel to get rid of them so they could bury the villagers and pay their respects. While Inuyasha and Miroku are doing this I have to walk away because I’m so pissed at Naraku for what he did to this village when I get over to the wooded area out of nowhere this claw with purple acid comes right at me and I am barely able to dodge it. “ I can’t believe I was so emotional that I couldn’t detect the shard and this demon.” I think as I yelled for my friends and notch an arrow in my bow as I then see Inuyasha ran up with Tessaiga drawn out and Sango has Hirakiotsu ready then Miroku has his staff out with Shippo beside him. The battle was just about to go down when the demon went right by me and attacked Sango but lucky she used Hirakiotsu to block it’s claw and Miroku used his talisman's to electrocuted it to push the demon away from Sango so she could attack it back. Right as this was about to happen Inuyasha tries to use wind scar but Naraku comes right at Sango and distracts both of them just as I fill my arrow with miko kai to shoot at the demon it disappears and was suddenly at Sango back slashing her deep with it’s claw. Where I was standing I could see purple bubbles hoping out of the wound while Sango go down coughing blood. Miroku stop what he doing and runs over to her and pulls her into his arms to protect her from the demon that is now by Naraku just sitting there watching Inuyasha as he raises Tessaiga to kill both the evil creatures. Naraku shakes his head. “ I wouldn’t do that if I was you this demon has given your friend a poison only it has the cure too.” To back this up Sango bleeds out of her eye's and screams in pain while Miroku holds her as she moves to get away from the pain so Shippo with Kirara try’s to hold her legs in place. Inuyasha looks at me as I feel tear’s run down my cheeks and then he looked at Naraku and asked. “ What do you want for the cure?” Naraku chuckle’s as he does this the hair on my neck stands up. “ All take the girl of course along with the Shikon no Tama and if I see you coming after her all just kill her right in front of you half-breed.” Inuyasha looks at me with sad eyes and then Sango I understand what he was thinking I would do the same but something broke in my chest as I realized it was my heart because all the double that he didn’t love me and wouldn’t fight to get me back even if it means I die. It wouldn’t have bothered me if he did come and I die then I would know he loves me instead of feeling like this because I know he would rather have Kikyo the dead priestess who has half of my soul and he planned on going to hell with her. I closed my eyes as the tear’s of heart break fall down my face and I hold my chest where all the pain his words cause me. Then I opened my eyes and look at Naraku with a determined look. “ I will never give you the Shikon no Tama because I have hide it before we came and I won’t tell you.” Naraku give the cure to Sango as he watches me. “ All get the information I want if I have to beat it out of that body of yours!” Then he moves over by me but I let out a small amount of my miko power to piss him off when he feels this his red eyes go crimson and he hits me in my presser point and it’s go’s all black.


	2. Chapter 2 Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I remember what had happened the sadness try to take over but I wouldn't let it because to show weakness now in front of Naraku would give him power over me and I will never give him that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I been gone just moved down to Missouri so sorry if you been wanting more I hope you keep reading my stories!!

Chapter 2

Kagome felt some hair against her butt that she knew was not her's and she didn’t know where she was. As I stated remembering what had happened the sadness try to take over but I wouldn’t let it because to show weakness now in front of Naraku would give him power over me and I will never let him have that. I feel Naraku sit up by me and suddenly grab my neck. “ We can do this where you’ll stay up here in comfort or in the cold dark dungeon where you’ll get a taste of ever lasting pain you can choose but I don’t really care which one it is.” “ You will never break me you heartless bastard you’re just mad because after all are just a half-breed demon who came from a man obsessed with Kikyo who heart you had too take out.” This did not make him happy to see me put up a fight against him so the hand around my neck tighten almost chocking me as he stands up and smile's. “ Then you get to have pain bitch as you so wish for it.” He let’s go of my neck and grabs me by my hair and drag’s me down to the dungeon I keep ahold of some of my hair so it won’t hurt that much as he pulls some of the strands out and the stone floor leaves small cuts on my legs. By the time we make it though the door of the dungeon I’m cold and I can hear the cry’s of other people as he takes me to a cell where metal shackles that will leave me hanging off the ground and spread where hitting me anywhere is possible and the chains can be readjusted. I bite my lip to keep from crying out as he slammed me up against the wall and put my wrists in the shackles it’s as I feel then take all of my weight that the metal is cutting into the skin on my wrists so little trickle’s of blood slides down my arms. This makes Naraku so happy that I can see his face light up and it’s really creepy no one should have too see this monster in a good mood cause you know it’s not going to end well for that person and I know because after this a thought pooped into my head he adjusted the chains so that I was facing the wall. Next thing I feel is my school uniform ripping into half just as the skin on my back did and I could feel the blood running down my back and the pain was so much I almost blacked out from it but my mind wouldn’t let me. My thoughts was “ Don’t let him see, Don’t let him see.” All I could think as he laughed and hit me harder with the whip as I grabbed tightly onto the chains with my blood flying everywhere as he continues the last of the twenty- three hits then he swung me back around so he could beat me some more tell I passed out. 

.....................................................

It was day three and my whole body was black and blue with some miasma poison spots on me that still burned if I moved the wrong way and a new scar down the right side of my face was finally healing I don’t think I can take anymore. But lucky I have saved up some power to busted the metal shackles and chains so today will be the last time I will let this happen too me because am going to get stronger and protected myself for the rest of my life all by myself. Naraku has gone to talk with Kagura and Kanna about something important if there is a time to escape it would be now so I focus my power into the shackles using a little too much and send them flying at the other side to stick into the wall and then I move my hand into the secret pocket on the inside of my skirt and pull out a hidden talisman that Miroku gave to me. This should hide my powers till I get out of this castle. “ Good thing I remember the way we came from.” Was my thought as I ran through the halls to the nearest opening which was a window made of grey clay close to a cliffside across from it I see a banner with Naraku marking on the fabric and I grab it real quick and tie it up to make a rope just as I hear voices getting closer to where I’m at. There’s a candle holder up on the wall and I reached up to tie the fabric around it then pull on it to make sure it holds then throw it out the window and slowly climb down as quietly as I can so nobody would hear me and then I touch the ground and start to walk when I hear voices yelling that somebody is escaping so I take off running as fast as I can. About halfway to the forest on the cliffside the sound of Naraku roar in anger and I could feel his energy surgeon through the forest as I run I see small demon’s around me get restless in there hiding places. Just in case I have to battle I keep a ball of miko energy in my hand because if I know Naraku he’ll send everyone he can or come himself to get me back into his clutches but I won’t let this happen again I would rather throw myself off the cliff down into the river. Next thing I see Kagura use her fan Nihongo the Dance of Blades to cut me and I get hit in the chest and I can feel the front of my school uniform ripping as the wind slices between my breasts down to the middle of my abdomen then I feel my blood flow out as I’m falling down the cliff to slam into the cold water and send a big splash up in the air. My body hurts so much but I just don’t have the energy to fight anymore even though I know I should fight as the water pulls me down stream. “ God why can’t I just die the pain is to much but I would miss grandpa, mother, and Sota.” This was what my brain was thinking as I’m slammed up to the surface of the water and I catch my breath only to be pulled back under the water as the current speeds up and throws me into a big rock and I feel like all of my bones are broken too the point I don’t want to move. But I get pulled under again this time I swallowed a mouth full of water as I feel my lungs filling up with the water I hit head first into another rock but this time a black film around my eyes slowly moving in and threatening to take my consciousness. It’s now to the point that I’m done fighting this fucking river can have me I won’t fill anymore pain in this life so I let the darkness take me and wish not to have this life with the heart break and pain it came with as I feel nothingness all around me I LET GO FOR GOOD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All be posted the next one later today 😉 hope I can do this story to everyone liking and the best of my abilities.


	3. Chapter 3 Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band of seven are at the river what will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope everything is going well I try but lol who knows what can happen next will it be all darkness or is there a light for our lost Kagome!???

Chapter 3

The band of seven was by the river fishing and washing off the blood of there latest mercenary job when Jakotsu in his female clothing see a body coming their way all he can see is black long hair and white skin with tattered clothes that he has seen before so he pointed at it to show Bankotsu who jumps in the water to go get the person. When Bankotsu swimming out he thinks. “ I’ve see her before but it’s been so long and how did she get all the way out here?” As he grabbed her under the arms and drag’s her back to land while slowly pulling her body up on the mud bank they all gather around her and flinch at what they can all see the scars on her body and are amazed that she still alive and breathing and this is Kagome from Inuyasha group who they hated the most. Kyokotsu was about to strike to finish her off when she slowly opens her eyes only to cry out and curls up into a little ball with her fist in her mouth so no one can hear her crying as they look at her then each other they back off and let Suikotsu doctor her. ”She not in good shape the cut across her chest is new but besides that the burn’s need to be clean and have healing ointment on them and the bruises all over her body will need something plus she has broken ribs and maybe a concussion from hitting a rock as you can see the bump on her forehead the only thing that looks good is the scar down her face is mostly healed“. Renkotsu looks at Kagome and asked. “ Hey Kagome how did this happened?” She looks up and says “ Who is Kagome and do I know you?” Her voice was raspy and she looked at all of them with no recognition in her eyes. All the men in the band of seven looked at each other then Bankotsu asked. “ You don’t remember who you are and who we are?” Kagome looked at him and was trying to think of the last thing she could remember feeling or seeing and then grabbed her head and flinch in pain. “ The last thing I was feeling was heartbroken and being swept away then I woke up with you guys around me and with this broken body.” They all walk away to talk about Kagome. Jakotsu “ I feel like she telling the truth about this.” Renkotsu “ And sometimes your not that smart Jakotsu I feel like something big is going on and we need to find us a mutt named Inuyasha.” Ginkotsu nods his head in agreement. Suikotsu “ Whatever we’re doing we need to figure it out fast because if we have to move her it’s not going to be good for her she needs rest so we have to do it fast so she not in too much pain.” Kyokotsu just shrugs. Bankotsu “ Well since Mukotsu is die it wouldn’t hurt to take her with us but I agree with Renkotsu so he will be going and seeing what happened with Inuyasha.” Suikotsu pick Kagome up fast because slow would of dragged it out she cried out and whimpers and try not to fight him. “ Are you going to kill me if so please do it fast I can’t take anymore.” Suikotsu shakes his head “ I’m a doctor all be taking care of you why would we kill you that’s just a bastard move to hurt someone who already this bad.” She nods “ Thank you guys after I get better all own you guys a lot of gratitude for saving me.” They all blinked because they’re not used to getting thanked for what they do, being killer mercenaries you don’t get thanked but it kind of made them feel good and they might need a woman on their team to help mellow out after a big battle and help them out. They move as fast as possible with Kagome hurt it was a little slower for them to get back to the broken down shrine all of them called home. When they get to the shrine Jakotsu and Bankotsu go up the stairs ahead of the group to make a pallet for Kagome and get a fire started while Suikotsu walks up the stairs carefully and make it into the shrine as the others are starting a fire and he slowly puts her in the bed and then goes to his area to grab his medical stuff. Kagome watched as the moved around then Suikotsu comes back over. “ I’m sorry but your clothes are going to have to come off.” Kagome blushes but nod’s cause how else it he going to bandage her cut as he slowly pulls the tattered fabric from her body Ginkotsu brings a pot of hot water over and all the other guys go outside as Suikotsu gets a piece of cloth and puts it in the hot water to bathe Kagome. Suikotsu “ if it’s to hot tell me or if something hurts to much ok?” Kagome nods and close her eyes as Suikotsu take the cloth and runs it over her right foot and slowly move it up her leg cleaning it and he move up to mid thigh when Kagome whimpers and grabs the blanket by her head. Suikotsu stops and looks at her “ Is everything ok Kagome?” “ I.i.i.im sorry that’s just so really sensitive spot for me.” When she opened her eyes and Suikotsu could see her red face and dilated eyes he blushed cause he thinks he knows what she thinking “ All try to be quick you don’t need this right now not whit the shape your in.” So after Suikotsu finish bathing her and putting homemade ointment on her he covers her.” Get some sleep now and all go get the others.” As he walks out Kagome fall asleep faster then a honey badger in winter. When they are all back in the shrine with Kagome asleep they started to talk about what to do and Renkotsu journey “ All get ready to go find the mutt and see what he has to say about this.” Bankotsu “ Okay but be careful and if you find any of the Shikon jewels take them we can’t let Naraku have them or he’ll get to powerful for us to kill.” Jakotsu “ And the rest of us will watch over the girl and see that she gets better soon with her taking Mukotsu place in our army we’re seven again.” Then rest of the men nods their heads in agreement at this statement as Renkotsu got his things and walked out the shrine to leave and find out what is going on, Ginkotsu fallows. “ I’m going to hunt for more food so we have enough to last as she gets healthy over time.” It’s as they are leaving that Kagome starts screaming in her sleep and thrashing about as she talks. “ No I won’t tell you where I put them you’ll never know all die first.” She yells as if something hits her after that she laughs as tear’s fall on her cheeks. “ Make it stop please I feel like I’m losing myself in the pain and I can’t go on but I can’t show him weakness will only make it worst please let me die I have nothing to live for!!!!” You can see the faces on the band of seven all had sadness or anger in them because they may be mercenaries but they’ll never make anybody suffered and ended it quickly but as they heard Kagome scream a part of them cried for her. Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Suikotsu go over to her bed and touch her in different spots softly so she won’t hurt and they hum together with hope that she’ll calm down and make her feel like she not alone anymore. When this works Ginkotsu come back to started cooking the deer he caught so they have food for dinner and the animal hide could be used to make more blankets or clothing for Kagome. The days go on with the rest of the band taking care of Kagome and slowly getting her healed with Suikotsu help she looks way better then when they found her at the river and most of the broken Boone’s are back together after three weeks healing.

……………………………

Meanwhile…….. Renkotsu journey to find Inuyasha and his gang is on the way as he heads in the direction to the village where they usually hang around when their not on the move but without Kagome what can they do. After a week and a half of traveling through the mountains and forest’s hopefully they are there because I want to know what happened to her and why the blood on her clothing and the marks all over her with the cut's what kind of man let’s a woman he is supposed to protect but didn’t to get to this point if he knew Inuyasha that guy would go after her but it looks like he could be wrong about him. It’s as Renkotsu is getting closer to the village that I hear shouts like the whole area is angry at someone and then I hear somebody tell a woman to calm down but she just gets angrier at both men she is really pissed to the point of hurting some people ears. “ How could you two make that deal she our friend I understand why Miroku did we’re in a relationship but you Inuyasha I would expect more from you.” Renkotsu looks out of the woods at the woman who is crying while she yells with the fox demon on her shoulder looking really sad. Inuyasha looks at her with nothing in his eyes and she stares back with hatred and sadness in her eyes. “ I get it was only curable by the demon but you made it to where we couldn’t save her, why do you not care about her or was this so you can go be with Kikyo and have no guilt?” When he doesn’t answer the question Sango attacks him Miroku quickly grabs her and pulls her away. Inuyasha I’m tired of taking care of her all she does is crush on me and cry when there is trouble we don’t need her.” Miroku eye’s widen in surprise as Sango yells. “ So you just give her to Naraku cause you don’t want her but us her friends did you are a rat bastard I hope to never see you again because if I do you won’t live long.” She storms off with the rest of them behind her leaving Inuyasha and the village behind and Renkotsu can’t believe what he heard that the one man Kagome loved gave her away to the cruel Naraku the betrayal she felt and with that hit on the head made her forget everything that happened to her. Well he got what he camphor even though he wasn't expecting this now it was time to head back and tell everyone what the half-breed mutt has done “ Hopefully we can fill the place Inuyasha has given up.” Renkotsu thinks as he starts the walk back to the home he wish to be at right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guy and I hope to do more works in the future 😘

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you want more cause I already have 4 chapter but I want to know how you like the first one 😉


End file.
